


Wanting to share a bed

by b67112759



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: But Niki’s been hogging him, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending for all, Heejay, Heeseung and Niki have a deep talk, Jay misses sharing a bed with his hyung, Jungwon and Sunghoon make an appearance to give some a good advice, M/M, Mentions of K & Taki & Hanbin, Niki misses home, Seungjay, jayseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b67112759/pseuds/b67112759
Summary: Niki has been stealing is boyfriend and sleeping in his bed and Jay was fine with it. Until he wasn’t.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Jongseong | Jay, Lee Heeseung/Park Jongseong | Jay
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Wanting to share a bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this and don’t forget that non of this is real and is made just for entertainment.

It was known by all the members and their fans that their youngest Ni-Ki loved sleeping in the bed of the other members. Since they had moved into the dorm he spent more nights in someone else’s bed then his own. Typically he slept in Sunoo’s bed as the other didn’t mind the fact that Ni-Ki moved all the time in his sleep and could take the kicks and sudden movement and always welcomed Ni-Ki. He also slept in Heeseung’s bed from time to time also as he liked the comfort of their oldest member.

Jay had thought it was adorable that Ni-Ki liked sharing beds with the others. It had never been a problem. 

Until Ni-Ki slept with Heeseung in his bed for 8 days straight. 

At first Jay didn’t think it would bother him.  Why would it? Why did it matter? So what? These were the questions Jay kept asking himself and kept drawing a blank. It wasn’t like Ni-ki to sleep with the same person for that many days in a row. He asked Sunoo how he felt about the sudden change of Ni-Ki staying with Heeseung for a long time. Sunoo admitted that he was starting to feel lonely since he was used to the youngest sleeping his bed every other day but he wasn’t too rushed since it also meant he had a break from being kicked at night. 

Before this Jay would share a bed with Heeseung at least 3 to 4 times per week and now Jay had now lost and they hadn’t shared a a bed for more than a well. In Ilandthey had no choice but to be separated but now they had their own dorms and Jay liked to be able to share his bed with his boyfriend whenever he wanted to. Not doing it felt wrong.

•••

In the group Heeseung knew him the best but after him Sunghoon and Jungwon knew him best so he knew that they would be able to figure out what exactly was up with him. 

He spoke to them when the others were distracted. Heeseung and Jake were having their usual ramen ‘date’ in the kitchen (which Jay hated more and more each day. He now regretted ever telling Heeseung to make his own ramen, leading to Jake offering)and Ni-Ki and Sunoo were watching TV. Jay had pulled Jungwon and Sunghoon into their shared bedroom, the two confused but following. 

“Do you two find it strange?” Jay asked as they sat in the floor. 

Jungwon pulled a confused face at the vague question. “What’s strange?” 

“Them sharing a bed” Jay said as if it was the most obvious thing in world. 

“Jay-ah what are you talking about? Who are you talking about?” Sunghoon asked his friend getting more and more confused. 

“Heeseung hyung and Ni-Ki. They’ve been sleeping in the same bed for days now” Jay spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sunghoon and Jungwon turned to each other, shared a look and turned back to Jay. 

“They’ve been sharing a bed. What’s your point?” Sunghoon asked, a small smirk playing on his lips but he did his best to hide it. He and Jungwon had anticipated this.

“They’ve been sharing a bed for 8 days. They’ve never done that before. Ni-Ki has never slept on Sunoo’s bed that many times in the row and now every night he’s crawling into Heeseung hyung bed and hyung is letting him even though Ni-Ki constantly moves when he’s asleep. Don’t you think that’s odd? Why are they doing it? Why now? Isn’t this random? Am I the only one confused?” Jay began rambling on about it. 

“Jay hyung I don’t understand. So what if they sleep in the same bed for many days. It’s their choice. Maybe they have grown to like it. Why are you going crazy about it?” Jungwon asked faking his confusion.

“Because it’s odd!” Jay almost shouted but quickly lowered his voice worried about someone coming in. 

“No it’s not. I mean I makes sense that Ni-Ki would like sleeping in bed with Heeseung hyung. The kid is the youngest and needs the warmth and comfort of our eldest. It makes perfect sense” Sunghoon answered. The two of them had gotten closer as time went on and it wasn’t like it was the first time for Ni-Ki to sleep in their hyungs bed.

“Does it really?” 

“Yes” 

“Are you sure Sunghoon?”

“How doesn’t it?” Sunghoon was suddenly getting tired of this game that Jay didn’t even know he was playing.

Jungwon rolled his eyes at his hyungs and decided to just put Jay out of his misery.

“Jay hyung, Are you jealous?” Jungwon asked with raised eyebrows. He already knew his hyung was but Jay probably didn’t realise it yet and needed a push. 

“What?” Jay asked dumbly. 

“I asked if your jealous? Jealous that Niki gets to sleep in Heeseung hyungs bed and you haven’t in days? Jealous that someone else’s gets to cuddle your boyfriend” Jungwon answered rolling his eyes. 

Jay scoffed and shook his head. “I’m not jealous. I don’t get jealous”. The very ideas was ridiculous. He couldn’t be jealous. He wasn’t that type of person. He didn’t want to be a jealous boyfriend. 

“Honestly your so stupid sometimes Jay-ah. You do get jealous, you just don’t react on it” Sunghoon said shaking his head, to which Jay kicked him with glare. 

“You know Jay it’s okay if you are. Heeseung hyung is your boyfriend and it makes sense that you feel on edge seeing another person hug and cuddle hyung when you can’t” Jungwon said thoughtfully. 

Jay huffed at their accusations. “I’m not jealous” 

“Yes you are. Your jealous of Niki because you want to sleep in bed with Heeseung but you haven’t hand the chance” Sunghoon spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, Jungwon agreeing with him. 

Jay pouted and turned his head from them. “I guess I have been a upset that hyung and I haven’t cuddled” Jay admitted slowly. “But I’m not jealous” he quickly added. 

Sunghoon groaned and was about to agree when Jungwon put his hand over his mouth. 

“Okay hyung, your not jealous. But your not particularly happy and you miss hyung at night. So you should tell him. You know hyung would prefer if you tell him these things” Jungwon advised. 

Jay looked back at the two thinking that I’d was a good idea. There was no point in him complaining to them when he could actually do something about it. Jungwon gave him a reassuring smile and Sunghoon nodded, Jungwon’s hand still covering his mouth. 

••• 

Later on that night, all - apart from Heeseung and Niki - had gone to bed and had been sleeping for at least 2 hours before Jay was woken up by the bedroom door opening and light pouring in. He signed and opened his eyes, the light from the outside corridor blinding him momentarily as he heard shuffling. The two quietly came in and shut the door, now using their phones to light up the room.

Niki quickly slipped into Heeseung’s bed as the older began to organise his things. Jay watched with love sick eyes as his boyfriend turned to look at each members to make sure they were safe and in bed. A habit of his every time he was the last to get into bed. When he was done with the other members, Jay new he was next. 

He quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. If the older found out he was awake because of him he would feel bad.

He tried to stay as still as possible and his felt Heeseung hands play with his hair a little and he moved closer. Jay felt his breath in his cheek and he tried his end to react. Heeseung planter a soft kiss on his cheek and Jay did his best not to grab his boyfriend, pull him close and turn his face so that their lips wouldmeet instead. He held himself back as Heeseung paced another quick kiss at the corner of his mouth before he pulled away and left his bed. 

Jay opened his eyes once he thought it was safe and watched Heeseung slipped in next to Niki and two took out their phones to occupy themselves. The two always found it hard to fall asleep which was why they were always the last ones to wake up. They were rather quiet and Jay was slowly finding him getting tried once again. There wasn't any reason to stay awake and as he was going to let himself fall asleep when he heard a voice. 

"Hyung?" he heard Niki whisper. 

"Hmm" Heeseung said. 

"Thank you for letting me sleep with you for the past for days. I know that I tend to move around a lot and kick you so it means a lot for you to let me sleep in your bed" Niki told him. 

"Don't worry about it Niki-ah. I'm here for you. I'm here for all of you. Always" Heeseung answered which was typical for him. He was such a good hyung to them. 

"Thank you. Sleeping next to Sunoo is really nice but when I sleep next to you I can't help but feel completely calm and protected. As if I have no worries because I know I have my hyung who will always be there. Being next to you to gives me a lot of comfort and I really needed that recently" 

"I'm glad you feel this way Niki-ah. I know we weren't really close during Iland but I'm happy that we've created this bond together. You mean a lot to be and I'm glad you feel completely comfortable around me. I'm glad you know that you can always rely on me", the fondness in Heeseung voice was so evident that Jay was sure Niki was probably a little red from his words. 

"Sleeping next to you kind of feels like being back at home....I needed this since I've been feeling really homesick recently. Ever since Jay hyung took me to his house for new years I've been feeling this longing. Longing to go home and see my family. I really miss them and seeing Jay hyung with his family was a reminder that they aren't here and I can't just go and see them easily" 

Jay listened intently as Niki opened up to the oldest, all thoughts of sleep gone.

"Being in Enhypen is a dream come true for me and I wouldn't be anywhere else. But I can't help miss home. When I came to Korea to become a trainee, I was so busy trying to get here that I didn't want to waste time with thinking about how much I missed home, knowing that I was making my family proud by being working hard and going after my dream. Now that we've started this journey I worry that I'll keep missing them and it will hold me back" Niki explained softly.

Jay felt his heart ache for the maknae. It was must be hard on him. Not only does his whole family live in a completely different country, but he hadn't been an trainee long enough to learn with the feelings of missing his family and using it to keep him going. For the last 2 years of his trainee period, Jay barley ever saw his parents in person since he lived in the trainee dorms full time. They might as well have been lived in a different country since he never saw them. There were many times were Jay missed his parents like crazy but he learnt to use that to his advantage and even when he missed them he could keep on going.

"I'll be honest, I think it would be easier if I had someone who had gone through this journey with me. I've always envied the relationship you and Jay hyung have... Not the part where your boyfriends, but the fact that you've had each others backs and trained together for 4 years. You were never alone all that time you were training. You made it from trainee's to idols together... I just wish I had someone who understood me like that... The closest people I had to that were Taki, K hyung and Hanbin hyung but nothing compared to the years you and Jay hyung have" Niki admitted. 

Heseung hummed, listening intently before responding. "I understand what you mean. I'm really lucky to have Jongseong in my life. If I'm honest, he's one of the reasons why I was able to keep going. If he wasn't in my life things would be so different for me. He's the best person I've ever met. He calls me his 'turning point' but he's also mine. In so many ways... He's the love of my life" 

Jay couldn't help the smile that erupted from his faces, as his cheeks grew a little red and his heart swelled. God, there were no words that could truly explain just how much Jay was in love with Heeseung. There really wasn't. Jay was so irrefutably in love with his hyung that he sometimes couldn't believe it was possible to love someone so hard. And honestly how could he not? He was perfect. Perfect in so many ways (even if he loved to sing really late at night and keep Jay awake) . He was perfect for Jay.The blond knew that even of they hadn't met in that Big Hit training room they would have met somewhere else. Even if they had taken different career paths they would find each other. Jay knew that he would always find him and he would always be in his life. He had to be. Lee Heeseung was his destiny.

"I'm glad the two of you have each other" Niki said thoughtfully. 

He saw Heeseung pull Niki closer and rub his head. "It's okay to miss your family Niki-ah. That's completely normal.And you don't need to think that missing your parents will hold you back. Over time you'll learn to turn that into a strength.... Think of it this, your missing your family as expected, but use those emotions and turn it into amazing performances so that when you next see them you can tell them your new accomplishment... You won't ever get used to not being with them and as we keep going you'll might find yourself seeing them less and less... but you have us and so you don't need to worry. We'll be the family who will look after you and care for you when you aren't with them". Wise words from their eldest hyung as expected. 

"I know and I'm so grateful for you all... I love you hyung". Niki turned to hug Heeseung from his lying position and Heeseung hugged him back.

"I love you too Niki-ah" 

After that the who began to settled down, talking a little about random things but mostly playing on their phone. 

Jay thought intently and decided that he wasn’t going to tell hyung that he wanted to share a bed again. It was clear that Niki needed this more than he did and Jay was good enough to allow this sacrifice for as long as he needed. He had Heeseung to himself for the last 4 years, he should learn to share him with more people.

Since there wasn't anything else to listen to (Not that Jay was purposely eavesdropping, it was an accident), Jay slowly found himself going to sleep pretty quickly. In less then 10 minutes he fell asleep and was gone to the world. But whilst he slept, he missed another important conversation between his boyfriend and their youngest. 

"Hyung?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get me wrong, I've really enjoyed sleeping on your bed these past days but you should probably go to Jay hyung tomorrow. He's been sulky about it recently. He thinks I haven't noticed but I've seen his face whenever I got to you bed" Niki said snickering a little. His other hyung was a lot more obvious then he thought. 

Heeseung let out a quiet giggled as he turned to look at Niki. "I know. My Jeongseong's been missing me but won't tell me. Such a silly fool. We can tell each other anything and yet he keeps this from me" 

Niki snorted quietly. "He probably didn't want to seem jealous"

"Yeah that's true...Anyway come on, let’s try to go to sleep. We have work to do tomorrow" Heeseung said taking his and Niki's phone to put it to the side. Niki's sleeping habits were already pretty bad but Heeseung was going to do his best not to make it any worse. 

"Okay, good night hyungie" 

"Good night Niki-ah" 

•••

The next evening they were all pretty exhausted. Preparing for their fan meeting and next comeback was tiring and all of them were going to be later than usual. All of them, apart from Heeseung and Niki - as usual - were already in bed and were sleeping, having quickly eaten, showered before crashing into bed

Jay was woken up when the door to the bedroom was opened too harshly and groaned at the disturbance. He heard Niki apologising as he tried to walk without making any more noise. Jay signed and felt himself drifting once again when he felt someone slip into bed beside him. He opened his eyes, blinking many times since was dark and his vision was a little blurry. He soon was was able to see that it was Heeseung hyung. He was surprised to see the older there but didn't complain because his hyung was back in his arms. 

He immedienly pulled Heeseung closer, the older letting out a small gasp, not expecting it but welcoming it anyway. He looked up to see Jay lazily smiling at him. The red head smiled back leaned forward and their lips met in a kiss. Being in a group of 5 other people meant that there wasn't much privacy and with there being younger members the two were always carful with their romantic interactions. 

They pulled away and Heeseung lay his head on Jays chest, the place he liked to sleep on the most, as Jay brought his hand under Heeseung shirt to be able to touch his boyfriends warm skin and bring him as close as possible.

Jay felt his body completely relaxed, not realised just how tenses he had became just because he hadn’t been able to share a bed with him. This was like free therapy that healed him completely.

"I love you Heeseungie hyung" Jay told him, remember the olders words last night. He didn't tell the older how muchhe loved him enough and he should change that. 

"I love you my Jeongseong-ah". Heeseung quickly kissed his neck after responding, feeling warm and fuzzy all over. 

The two snuggled closer and allowed themselves to fall asleep.


End file.
